goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Video:Phineas T. Ratchet Kidnaps Diego and Melts Him Down Into Meat and Gets Grounded
At the park, Phineas T. Ratchet was getting grumpy about Diego. Ratchet: Man, I hate Diego! He's the worst Ice Age character ever! Now what shall I do? I know, I'm going to kidnap Diego and take him to my house to melt them down for upgrades and meat. Hahahahaha! Then Ratchet went off to find Diego, and then he confronted Diego. Ratchet: Diego! Diego: (angrily) Hey, what do you want for us now, scrap-brain! Ratchet: I'm going to kidnap you both and send you to my house to melt you down for meat. Diego: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! I'm going to take you both to my house right now! Ratchet picked up Diego, and carried him around the town. Diego was kicking and screaming. Diego: RATCHET, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, I won't let you go! You have made grounded videos out of my friends including Dark Bowser! That's very naughty of you! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Then Ratchet arrived back in the Chop Shop, and he placed Diego on the conveyer belt. Ratchet: Time to die, Diego! Then Diego was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop him! Shred him to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Diego: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! The Choppers began to shred Diego to pieces. Diego: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Diego was in pieces, and then all the remains of Diego were conveyed towards the furnace and went inside it. The remains of Diego were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Diego is dead for good! Now everyone can eat meat! Now he won't make grounded videos out of my friends including Dark Bowser ever again. He can shine no matter what he's made of. Heeheehee! At the lounge, Madame Gasket was annoyed with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you kidnap Diego and melt him down for meat!? You know you can't do that! And you know that Diego is raw like other organic people, not junk or pieces of scrap metal! You know he's one of my favourite Goanimate users! Ratchet: But mom, he made grounded videos out of my friends including Dark Bowser, and I have to bring Diego here to melt him down for meat for making grounded videos out of Dark Bowser. He's a loser just like Bigweld! He can shine no matter what he's made of! Heeheehee! Madame Gasket: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Diego to bring him here to melt him down for meat! He's not a robot! He's an organic person, do you understand? That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for a whole month! Your punishment is to watch Sesame Street for the rest of the month! Ratchet: No no no no no no no! Not Sesame Street! Anything but Sesame Street! Madame Gasket: I don't care! Now go to your room and start thinking about watching Sesame Street! On the double! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet and Diego Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket and Diego's screaming voice Paul as Chopper Young Guy as Forge Eric as Chopper Dave as Chopper Brian as Chopper Category:Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded Category:Grounded StuffCategory:Videos